The document EP-A-0 515 921 discloses an apparatus of this type which is arranged to provide illumination of the interior of a vehicle, and which is incorporated within a door handle. The light intensity in a direction at right angles to the lengthwise direction of the light guide does not have any preferential zone, and remains relatively weak.
Now, it is desirable that signalling or lighting apparatus, generally oriented towards the outside of a vehicle, shall enable the attention of other motorists or pedestrians to be strongly attracted.